


Jealous Guy

by crosspolination



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I'm pretty sure Will is a big dork, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, and I honestly don't know how to use these tags, like...honestly this is so fluff it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is not jealous. </p><p>He's just ready to shoot an arrow to Clovis if he keeps talking to Nico. Solangelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I've written before but I've never written in ENGLISH. It's not my first language, so this is such a new experience for me. Which is why I'm so nervous now. But, anyway. Thanks to the lovely GhostyStarr for being my beta! THANK YOU. ;u;

He was pretty sure that until then he had never felt jealous.

Jealousy… Well, Will didn’t have any reasons to be jealous. He wasn’t jealous of his friends or the way they looked or their talents or other things. Will appreciated what he had and he didn’t envy what he didn’t. That was until Nico di Angelo appeared.

Will also didn’t have a reason to be jealous that his _friend_ spent time with Clovis. After all, as people already were aware, he wasn’t jealous of their friends. Yet there he was, staring from the infirmary’s window while he gritted his teeth and squeezed the stethoscope in his hands. More than three times, Kayla passed by to tell him his stethoscope was about to break but he didn’t listen to her. What could be so important that Nico had to talk with the other demigod for so long?

They had a date. Well, maybe it wasn’t a date. It was more like Nico decided to “drop by” the infirmary, but he was late. In fact, he was eighteen minutes late. When Will had seen Nico entering the Hypnos Cabin a half-hour ago, he was starting to get suspicious. The son of Hades didn’t talk to anyone in that cabin and, even if he did, the demigods who lived in there would probably be very busy sleeping. He decided to let it go. Nico might have his reasons to be there.

But what kind of reasons made Nico being there for over a half an hour? The strange part of Will’s brain, or the part where his feelings were, started to work frantically. His first idea was that Nico went to their cabin to talk bad about him. The second one was that Nico pissed Lou Ellen off and the girl cast a spell on him, making him believe he was a child of Hypnos, which really wouldn’t be a surprise.  The daughter of Hecate had developed her powers in an incredible way. The third one was the one that got stuck in his head; Nico had a crush on someone in there.

At first, Will laughed at his own idea. Nico di Angelo wasn’t really the type of person who would like someone from that cabin. Then again, as he started to think about it, he liked Nico and he was a son of Apollo.  His siblings would often tell him he didn’t look like the type of person who would fall for a son of Hades, but there he was. The more he analyzed the idea, the stranger it got and, for some reason, it started to make more sense. He remembered Nico told him once that Clovis and he were friends.  They probably knew each other pretty well. The more he thought about Nico and Clovis’ friendship, the harder he squeezed the poor stethoscope in his hands.

When he finally realized what he was thinking, he hit himself on the face, which — _ow,_ but he deserved it. For Gods’ sake! Why was he thinking about that? He had demigods to _heal_ not demigods to _spy on._ He decided to clear his head and focused on his duty in the infirmary, which worked. He didn’t think about Nico and Clovis until the son of Hades came in running.

Will looked up as he finished patching up a son of Hermes. The boy smiled and thanked him for his help while Nico entered to greet him.

“Sorry I’m late,” he began, sitting on a stretcher that no one was using. “I was busy talking to Clovis.”

Will shook his head.

“It’s nothing,” he said, checking up the stethoscope, which without a doubt was broken. Oh well. He would need a new one. “It’s not like you have a schedule to come by here every day. You’re welcome any time.”

Nico looked away, staring at the floor or the roof but not looking at him. Whenever that happened, Will smiled triumphantly. Every time that happened it meant Nico was flushed—two years reading his expressions and body language had made Will an expert regarding Nico. He didn’t know everything about him or even how to treat him correctly, but he knew more than most people. He knew about Nico as much as Jason Grace knew, and that was something.

“Well, it’s just… I just got used to stop by at that time every day,” he muttered. “I think I didn’t realize time passed by.”

Oh, okay. Apparently, Nico had talked to _Clovis_ so much he didn’t realize the time had passed by. He hadn’t realized his time to stop by the infirmary had passed by. The thoughts Will had pushed away were threating to appear once again.

“What were you doing there anyways?” he asked, trying to sound casual and almost sighed in relief when he succeeded. “I’ve never seen you visiting someone in there.”

 _In fact, you barely visit me in my cabin,_ he was tempted to say but he didn’t. And it wasn’t a lie. Since Nico was the only one who lived in the Hades Cabin, most of the time Will ended up in there. He knew Nico was more comfortable in his own cabin than being surrounded by the other sons of Apollo so he didn’t resist.

And, why would he lie? He just liked being with Nico all alone.

“Nothing important, I was just talking with Clovis about something.”

“Talking about what?”

“It’s none of your business.”

Oh, it _was so_ one of his businesses. Will wasn’t the happiest person alive if the guy he secretly (okay, maybe not so _secretly_ ) liked spent his time talking to other demigods. But he counted until ten and sighed. He knew better than argue with Nico di Angelo, so he changed the subject.

“Okay,” he finally said. “How was your day?”

Nico narrated what happened while Will started to pack up things from the infirmary. Since his friend failed to come at his usual hour (six o’clock, every day except from weekends, because Will took a break those days), they didn’t have much time to talk.  It was six twenty-five.  The infirmary closed at seven. But without a single demigod wounded at sight, Will decided to call it a day.

While Nico was talking, he helped Will. It was like a little routine they had. The son of Hades spent a lot of time in the infirmary so he knew the places of the medicines and medical stuff, which speeded up the process. Will listened carefully to his story, and every now and then made a comment about what happened to him. It didn’t matter if Nico’s day was boring or if he didn’t do anything that day. He was just happy because they were talking.

Two years ago, the son of Apollo couldn’t have imagined talking like this with Nico. They fought most of the time. They got along… all right. He wasn’t on Nico’s hated people list, but they weren’t the _best friends ever._ Nico refused to tell him about himself or open up to him. He was stubborn. Sometimes, he bothered Nico to join him on the campfire or to be with him in the infirmary. Reluctantly, Nico obliged, but for once he would have liked that Nico joined him because he wanted to not because he was forcing him to.

In fact, for those same things they got themselves into a big fight. Of course, every now and then they fought but that was more teasing.   What happened in that fight was _bad_. They yelled at each other.  He said stuff like, “If you opened up to me, I could understand you!”

 Nico answered with things like, “If I ever told you what I’ve been through, you wouldn’t even _look_ at me.  Don’t act as if you know what happened!”

It had been really bad and they hadn’t talked to each other for days.  Then, Jason talked to him about Nico, and he promptly felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He shouldn’t have pressed Nico and he shouldn’t have done the things he did, so he went to apologize. Surprisingly, Nico was about to do the same thing so they both ended up apologizing. When they finished, Nico told him something that definitely started their friendship.

 _“I once told Reyna that her voice was her identity, and if she didn’t use it she would be halfway to Asphodel already. I hate when my own advice applies to myself._ ”

The night had ended up with Nico telling him about himself and Will stopped being so stubborn. He gave him his own space and just then they started to be friends for real. Will may or may not been having crushing on his friend since that day. His crush on Nico went way back.

But, back to the present, it was Nico’s turn to ask how his day went.

“Ah, you know.  The usual. I trained with my bow and arrow, talked to you, I’ve been in the infirmary, and now we’re here,” he answered, shrugging. “My life isn’t as exciting as yours.”

“My life is _not_ exciting,” Nico said. “And besides… I… I like your life.”

That was a weird thing to say.

“Thank you, I guess.” Will saw with satisfaction how the son of Hades blushed.

Did Nico like Clovis’ life?  No. Take that, son of Hypnos.

“Is everything okay? You… you’re smiling in a creepy way.” Nico arched an eyebrow, staring confused at the blond.

Will was sure he never stopped smiling more quickly in his whole life. He recovered his composure, clearing his throat. Did he just smiled because he thought he was better than Clovis? What was going on with him?  He shook his head.

“No, it’s nothing. I’m just enjoying your company.”  It wasn’t a lie, but he congratulated himself for finding an excuse. Nico turned once again into a little tomato. Did Clovis made Nico blush…? _No, stop it,_ he reprimanded himself. _Although, no, he doesn’t make him blush. Checkmate,_ he thought, mentally patting himself on the back.

They both left the infirmary, dropping the topic behind.

Will forgot all about Clovis until they went to dinner. He sat next to Nico in the table and everything was laughter and happiness until _he_ appeared.

He was dragging with him a pillow, still yawning, but the son of Hypnos managed to sit in the Hades table, sitting across Nico. Will raised an eyebrow.

“Nico,” he yawned, “I got your answer.”

Answer for what? Will turned to see the other demigod’s reaction and to his surprise, he looked very surprised.

“You can do it?” the Italian sounded hopeful. “Clovis, oh gods. I didn’t think that—”

His sentence was lost in oblivion when Clovis fell asleep on the table. Will shook him, holding back the urge to yell, “ _What is going on with you and Nico?_ ” until the kid woke up. Nico rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I can do it. Tomorrow… I want to start tomorrow.”

Start what? _What_ was happening? Why didn’t Nico ask him for help? What was so important that they had to start tomorrow? Oblivious to his friend’s internal panic attack, Nico nodded.

Clovis yawned again.

“See you tomorrow… in the afternoon.”

Will was about to exclaim that he should stop sleeping, but Clovis was already standing up. For a couple of seconds, the son of Apollo pushed away his jealousy and feared that Clovis might fall asleep in the floor, but luckily he made it back to his cabin safe and sound. Good. Now he could hate him again.

“What was that?” he asked, still arching his eyebrow. “Clovis almost never leaves his cabin.”

“Oh, I asked him for help in something.”

“And that something is…”

“It’s none of your business. Again.”

He growled. Nico turned to see him, with a strange look on his face.

“Are you okay? I’ve never heard you growl before.”

Will sighed, deciding in whether telling him the truth or not. He decided to lie.

“It’s nothing. I just wish that you told me what is going on.” He smacked himself mentally. That sounded so whiney.

The son of Hades made a dismissive gesture with his hands. “Seriously. It’s nothing. So, Cecil tried to prank Lou Ellen?”

Reluctantly, he decided to let go of the topic and continue telling the story of his best friend’s stupidity. Nico laughed, which made Will forget completely about Clovis. He didn’t have anything to worry about, as long as Nico laughed with him, he couldn’t care less about what happened.

With that new thought, he started a new day. Jason Grace had returned from Camp Jupiter, so Nico was a little busy catching up with him. But, he was surprised when the boy came looking for him just to talk with him for a while. Will had done all his usual stuff that day and waited for the time Nico usually dropped by the infirmary to arrive.

But he never came.

Nico didn’t show up in the infirmary that day. He remembered then about the thing with Clovis that Nico refused to tell him. He broke the stethoscope even more, if it was possible. Kayla shook her head. She had given up on telling him to stop doing that. The infirmary felt strangely empty without the son of Hades being there. Just how much did he get used to having him around?

That day, he cleaned everything all by himself and he didn’t have anyone to tell how his day was. And it was because that lazy loser of Clovis had stolen Nico. He gritted his teeth. He took _two years_ to get Nico’s friendship, and yet the son of Hypnos just showed up and they were already best friends?

It was because his breath smelled like milk, right? Or was it because twenty pencils could fit in his nostrils? That was some serious stuff. Will would have to check him up to see if there was something wrong with his nostrils, when he wasn’t busy feeling jealous.

Whatever it was, it was something he didn’t have and something that Nico di Angelo loved. Gods damn his life.

At dinnertime, while he was going to the dinner pavilion, he observed the son of Hades himself walking out of the _Hypnos_ cabin with his messy hair —messier than usual— and yawning, as if he just woke up from a nap. Behind him, Clovis was talking about something and Nico nodded, hearing every word. They both said their goodbyes and Will tried to not scowl so he just clenched his fists. The boy turned around. The moment he saw the son of Apollo he started to run so Will didn’t move, waiting for him to arrive.

Nico yawned one more time, and to his surprise, his breath smelled like milk. Oh, great, _great._

His gaze focused on one thing that wasn’t there before: a silver necklace with a moon-shaped medallion.

“What’s this?” he grabbed the necklace, examining it. “Nice bedhead, by the way.”

“I was sleeping,” Nico explained. “And Clovis gave me the necklace.”

In less than second, Will stopped grabbing it, as if the necklace was on fire. Nico raised his eyebrows, visibly confused. Will just couldn’t believe it. They _were_ dating. They even gave necklaces to each other!

What the hell did that son of Hypnos had that he didn’t?

He decided to not question Nico about it. If he wanted to tell him, he would. For now, he’d rather feel sorry for himself for not acting sooner when he had the chance. He sat with Nico in the table anyway. The fact that he got a boyfriend didn’t mean that they would stop being friends. But he surprised himself when he realized he was barely paying attention to what Nico said.

Nico didn’t seem to mind, but after the eleventh time Will said, “Aha,” was when he stopped and look at him. “Okay, what’s wrong with you?” Nico asked, frowning.

“Ah?” Will looked away from his plate. “Nothing.”

“No, I’m serious.”

“Nico, it’s nothing. I just had a bad day, okay?” he snapped, but then he realized what he did and softened his tone. “Don’t worry.”

“Whatever.” He sighed, but every time Will noticed, Nico looked at him with his eyes full of concern.

Will went to sleep with a horrible feeling in his heart.

When he woke up the next day, he basically had the same day as yesterday. With any other circumstances, he would have been thankful for still having peaceful days at Camp Half-blood, but with the addition of Nico and _Clovis_ it wasn’t so good.

The only different thing that day was when he was healing Travis Stoll’s broken arm, they started to talk.  “Okay, you’re super distracted and my health depends on you. What’s wrong, man?”

He wasn’t planning on telling _Travis Stoll_ about his love issues, but at the end he ended up talking about everything that happened. Surprisingly, Travis didn’t make fun of him. He supported him and gave him advice on controlling his jealousy. Until…

“I swear to Apollo,” Will was saying, “even his breath smells like milk.”

“Hmm,” Travis moved his eyebrows in a suggestive way, “maybe Clovis is feeding him with _his_ milk, if you know what I mean.”

What followed next was Will hitting Travis with a pillow, with his face red as a tomato, while the son of Hermes was dying of laughter.

He sat in the Apollo cabin with the rest of his siblings, ignoring the fact that Nico didn’t seem to care about his absence because his table was full of people. Piper and Jason were there, as was Leo, and of course, his new boyfriend, Clovis. He was falling asleep most of the time, but Nico just rolled his eyes and smiled.

And Will was squeezing the fork in his hand.

He heard Kayla sigh beside him and whisper, “What’s up with squeezing things?” but he completely ignored it.

He was sure that the nights couldn’t get any worse. He almost wished that someone from the Hypnos cabin - preferably not Clovis – would throw a spell on him to make him fall asleep and wake up when the boy he liked wasn’t in a relationship anymore.

The next day, Will went to Camp Jupiter. It was part of an exchange program, and it was his and his brothers’ turn. He didn’t even say goodbye to Nico.  The son of Hades was nowhere to be found. Nevertheless, the moment he stepped in the other camp, all his worries faded away.

He greeted Hazel, the praetors Reyna and Frank, and joined some of his siblings from Camp Jupiter. He completely forgot that he left Nico alone with Clovis for the whole weekend and that it was highly probable that Nico was mad at him for not saying goodbye, but he couldn’t care less. He exchanged healing techniques with his other siblings.  They sang together and Will slept peacefully the whole weekend.

He didn’t want to leave Camp Jupiter to find Nico _and Clovis,_ Nico laughing _with Clovis,_ Nico dating _Clovis._ If it was possible, he wanted to see _just_ Nico. But, he didn’t have a choice.

Promising the praetors and Hazel that he would tell Nico about them sending their greetings to him, Will came back to Camp Half-blood. To his surprise, Nico was the first one to receive him.

He informed him about their greetings and everything else. They walked around the camp, talking about anything and everything until reaching the Hades cabin, where Nico let him in to keep catching up.

They were really fine.  They were laughing and talking until he mentioned Clovis.

Will thought his jealousy was stupid. It was stupid and psychopathic, and it should be illegal to be _that_ jealous over someone who was just your friend, but those thoughts didn’t appear in Will’s mind.

The only thing that passed through Will’s mind was that he wanted Nico to shut up about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ( _Clovisdelmort_ ) so he tackled Nico to his bed and, before Will could realize what he was doing, kissed him.

He hadn’t even planned on doing it.  He had just acted by pure instinct. For one moment, he felt like the worst person on earth.  What the hell was he doing? Nico and Clovis were _dating,_ for gods’ sake! Even if Will was bothered by them dating, he wasn’t really such a bastard to get to that point. But then Nico started to kiss back — almost with the same need as his — and all he could think was, “Meh, they probably broke up already.”

After a few good moments of kissing, Will decided to break apart, breathing heavily. His face was as red as Nico’s, and only then he realized he had kissed someone else’s boyfriend.

“Not that I didn’t like it,” Nico said, catching his breath, “but what was that for?”

Will ignored him completely.  “Oh, gods! Nico, I’m so sorry! I know you’re dating Clovis and that I shouldn’t have kissed you!”

“Will.”

“But I just really, really like you! What does he have that I don’t, huh? Or am I not your type either? Oh, gods, Is this how Percy felt? Well, at least he loves someone else! I—”

 _“Will._ ”

“Is your type lazy blonds who look like a baby? Is it that?”

“ _For the love of gods, William Solace!_ ”

That got him to stop. At some point, Nico got close to him and now his hands were grabbing his purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt.  Will had to admit, the t-shirt was comfortable and it was a nice color. Nico was glaring at him, looking completely furious.

“Would you please shut up and explain to me where you got the idea that I’m dating Clovis?”

Will almost started to explain until he realized what he had said.

“So, you’re not dating him? So… wait, what were you doing in his cabin every day, then?” Will asked, half-happy, half-confused.

Nico sighed.

“He helped me to get over my nightmares. That’s what I’ve been doing every day. I didn’t want to tell you because you would probably get really overprotective with me,” he murmured, and Will finally understood why he didn’t tell him.

It was more than obvious that if Nico told him about it, he would be breaking-in in the Hypnos cabin, asking if their methods were completely healthy and approved by the doctors all around the world. He smiled nervously. “But… what about the necklace?”

“It’s a dream-catcher. I thought you knew. Wait.” Nico started to crack up. “Y-you thought Clovis gave this to me because we were dating?”

He shrugged, still smiling nervously.

“You idiot. Clovis is not my type.” The son of Hades smiled. “You are my type. Now, can we please get back to what we were doing before this?”

“You mean kissing?”

“Yeah, that.”

Will was more than happy to get back to that. After a while of making out, Will made Nico promise he wouldn’t tell anyone about his insane jealousy over _Clovis._ Nico rolled his eyes, but he promised it anyway.

Nevertheless, when the both of them passed in front of the Hypnos cabin to go to dinner, the son of Apollo took Nico’s hand. Clovis came out to greet them, but Will smiled triumphantly while he put his new boyfriend closer to him.

The son of Hypnos looked clearly confused, but Will was more than satisfied with his reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you excuse me, I'll go to hide in my bathroom while I sing Jealous Guy and Mr. Brightside. :3


End file.
